Aaron Keyes
Stats * Age: 17. * Height: 5'9." * Weight: 120 Lbs. * Hair color: black. * Eye color: black (red when phased out / enraged.) * Build: normal. * Likes: Kate, EDM music, breaking the fourth wall, normal life, and not being shot at. * Dislikes: injuries, surprises, and Rex. Aaron has two souls - a result of interdimensional travel - and has named his other soul "REVA." REVA is able to control dark matter and antimatter due to its astral capabilities called "septima." REVA's mind can sometimes override Aaron's, causing Aaron to "phase out," or lose control of his body. During this time, he has no recollection of what he has done during the time of which he has phased out, and he becomes so physically exhausted he can no longer remain conscious. After sharing souls with Kate, however, he gains the ability to control these powers without pushing himself too far. History Aaron's history is quite the complicated topic, as is everything in "Crossover," but I will try to keep it simple by dividing it by dimension. Dimension 0 (Home) Aaron was born as the middle child to David Keyes and Laurell Smith. The Keyes family has a legacy of war, espionage, backstabbing, and murder, mostly during times of war or conflict. When Aaron's parents mysteriously go missing, he and his brother, Jack, are entrusted into the care of their older sister, Sara. Aaron finds out his siblings don't want to continue "The family legacy of adventure," as Aaron foolishly puts it at age 14, and decides to enlist in every department of the U.S. military possible. He then gets accepted by a secret branch of the U.S. military and is placed in a program to enable troops to teleport in the field. Aaron is given the experimental device - the zero-point gravitational manipulator (ZPGM) - and told to test it by using it to teleport across a room. What ends up happening will change Aaron's life forever. The device ends up ripping a hole in space and time, causing Aaron to be ripped from his home dimension and into Dimension Z Dimension Z (Apocalypse) Aaron finds himself in Dimension Z, a dimension ravaged by a zombie virus and left with wasteland covering about 80% of Earth. He wanders the wastes, and eventually finds Isabelle, a surviving girl who can't remember much of what happened before the apocalypse began. They become friends, and end up finding a power source to charge the ZPGM and escape the dimension together. Dimension 1 (Rebellion) This is a very complicated dimension, since Aaron and Isabelle have only just gotten their first guns, and have landed back in a civilized metropolis. They end up meeting Joule, a girl with two souls and leader of a rebel group bent on overthrowing the corrupt communist government breathing down every citizen's neck. Aaron and Joule end up becoming a couple, and they fall in love with each other. when the government is overthrown, Aaron is forced to leave Joule to move on to another dimension, accidentally leaving behind an extra ZPGM with her in Dimension 1. through warps in space and time, Aaron ends up forgetting all about Dimension 1. Dimension 2 (Anarchy) Dimension 2 used to be similar to Dimension 0, except when a chemical warhead accidentally exploded in New York City, releasing a virus upon the city. Conspiracy theorists pointed their tin foil fingers at the government, which gave support to an anarchist cult. Mass anarchy broke out, and civil security was deployed in the area. Aaron and Isabelle are enlisted in civil security because of their efficiency with firearms and guns. In civil security, they befriend and meet the brothers James Magnus and Rex Magnus. together, they defeat the anarchists, and restore order. Aaron and Isabelle recruit James and Rex and form a mercenary group called "The Shadow Shrikes." Dimension 3 (Civil War) Another dimension Aaron doesn't remember, Dimension 3 is the dimension that had problems between intergalactic security forces and planetary vigilante groups. Caught in the crossfire, The Shadow Shrikes begin to protect the only neutral planet remaining: Cortex. They find security forces setting up a mountain facility on Cortex and raid it. In doing so, the facility is destroyed and a single hostage is rescued - Tanake. Tanake was a genetically engineered super-soldier. Aaron - apparently unable to resist any cute girl, and apparently unable to remember his time with Joule - ends up dating her. They eventually end the war, restoring peace in the system, and leave - leaving behind Tanake and another ZPGM device. Due to more warps in space and time, nobody can remember anything from this dimension. Dimension 4 (Regime) In a world where half of all humans are animal-human hybrids ("nekos" as Rex calls them), Aaron finally tries to settle down and live a normal life. He enrolls in school, and is accepted into the foreign exchange student program at Tokyo High School in Japan. Once there, he meets a young neko by the name of Chiyoko, and falls in love with her (This guy is a pervert.) He attends school until a racist regime of nekos (Chiyoko excluded) suddenly overthrows the government of Japan and then wages war on any country not led by nekos. The world included. Aaron and Chiyoko flee to America, where the rest of the Shadow Shrikes are stationed in Atlanta, Georgia. They are given a contract by a mysterious organization named H3LIX, and join them to help take back Japan. Once the contract is done, Joule reenters Aaron's life by using the ZPGM to travel to Aaron, at a very bad time, since Aaron is now remembering that Isabelle secretly loved him during their time in Dimension Z. and when things can't seem to get worse socially, Tanake figures out how the ZPGM works and comes in to crash the party. With all of his former girlfriends at the same place, he is forced to choose which one to make his own. The girls, thinking he was a jerk who plays with people's emotions, decide to all leave him and be alone. Only a short while after, Aaron meets Kate and shortly has to share his soul with her, causing them to have telepathic communication and the same septima. Aaron's Arsenal Aaron's arsenal of weaponry is vast, and he has experience with every gun you can name - and more. He uses all sorts of weapons, but the following seem to be his favorites. The Razor The Razor is an M4A1 with a skeletonized frame, a flared magwell, an integrated suppressor, and is chambered in 300 Blackout. It has the same attachments as the Grendel (See below) The Grendel The Grendel is so named because it has repeatedly been described as a corpse maker. It's name is proudly scratched into the frame, and fabric straps cover the hand guard, handle, and main body, giving it a look of a swamp creature, fresh from its lair. The gun is a heavily modified AR-15 type, but with an integrated suppressor, subsonic ammunition, a Holographic Variable Optical Gunsight (HVOG), a green laser, an angled grip, and a pair of canted iron sights for close-quarters combat. He tends to put .300 Blackout ammunition in it. The SoulStealers The SoulStealers are Aaron's sidearms. Heavily modified Desert Eagles chambered in .50 AE. They feature miniature red dot sights, under-barrel lasers, and a muzzle brake. Aaron uses two of them, since he has learned to aim with his hands, not his eyes. he just lines the laser up with the target, shifts his gaze to the next target, and trusts his hands to not move before pulling the trigger. Fun Facts * Aaron has never eaten chips. He hates the flavor. * Aaron is a pervert. Slightly. * Aaron tends to break the fourth wall. He feels "like he's being read, like a book." * Aaron is scared of Rex. * Aaron always wears a leather jacket. Whether in the middle of combat, or just in the car.